


you might be dreaming; play with your hair.

by winonasawyer



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No Angst, Short & Sweet, based off of a clairo song, because foxxay fucking deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonasawyer/pseuds/winonasawyer
Summary: cordelia goode never expects anyone to stay.ᡕᠵ᠊ᡃ່࡚ࠢ࠘ ⸝່ࠡࠣ᠊߯᠆ࠣ࠘ᡁࠣ࠘᠊᠊ࠢ࠘𐡏~♡or, soft little morning after fluff; set around when cordelia gets her eyes from myrtle.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	you might be dreaming; play with your hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to ‘you might be sleeping’ by clairo and jacob ogawa on repeat. pls enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

-

cordelia goode never expects anyone to stay. 

it’s not foolish of her to think this way. after all, it makes sense- any use people have for her is small, little errands they do out of pity or simple questions google could answer. to the girls at miss robichaux’s- she was nothing more than the feeble headmistress, a position granted to her simply because she was the only teacher there. (this fact burned her; dug into her heart and stung like salt in an open wound. still though, she made peace with it. no use sobbing when there were plants that needed to grow and spells she needed to write.) 

her life was an organized chaos; one filled with judgemental stares and cold touches from her husband. cordelia had gotten used to her own little catastrophe, had long since accepted her raging inferiority in comparison to her mother. (if she found herself upset over it, she pushed it down until all that remained was a weak stain on her conscience.) she had gotten used to it, but occasionally something (or someone) new came crashing into her monotonous routine; flipping her world on its head. right now though, she wasn’t expecting misty day to stay after what she assumed was drunken sex. 

she sighs, brushing back her tousled blonde hair as she contemplates the previous night’s events. 

the night previous was blurred, quick little flashes that appeared in her vision like ruined polaroids. cordelia groaned quietly as she saw herself and misty; their actions stretched out like a gunshot. she could see alcohol; thick and heavy and being sipped slowly down throats, and bright flowers surrounding them. misty’s hands against her thighs felt faint, and cordelia longed to feel them again, momentarily cursing herself for the thought. the memory fizzled out; lame and useless, but not before showing the greenhouse around them- seeming to smile as cordelia leaned up to press her lips against the swamp witch’s. (cordelia hated how her heart ached to see more of what happened, how whatever conversation they had slipped through her fingers like ashes.)

she turns her head away from the younger blonde’s wild curls as the urge to run her fingers through them pierces her; deep and aching. somehow, they are even more turbulent in the early morning, and the headmistress finds herself amazed by the sight. cordelia faces the wall, recognizes the space as her own room, and for a moment feels panic settle around her bones. 

(she’s wondering if any of the girls had seen her; drunk and leading the blonde up to her room. she’s wondering if her already piss-poor reputation has been completely soiled, and feels her blood freeze within her veins.)

misty shifts from behind her, her breaths coming out slightly muffled. cordelia would turn towards her, but she’s still frozen in place and her heart is running laps in her chest and she’s scared that if she says something misty will go running out her door. (she doesn’t know why that terrifies her so much, but it does, so she stays still.) 

the swamp witch doesn’t go running, though. she simply wraps her arms around cordelia’s waist and puts her head on her shoulder and sends cordelia to an early death by pressing a sleepy kiss to the skin of her neck. 

her mind is silent in shock for a second, before exploding with sound as a whole rush of thoughts flood her head. cordelia flushes red, the rouge only darkening when misty moans; trying to get comfortable. misty’s breasts are pressing into her back and the headmistress is sure that this must be some type of torture, a cruel and unusual punishment that is making wetness hush down her thighs. 

cordelia gasped, trying not to make her arousal and confusion known. misty slept on, while cordelia panicked and shook from the strangeness of it all. while her mind ran overtime; her body melted into the warmth of the woman holding her. (she was yelling at herself for it, but didn’t make any moves to get up.)

the older blonde huffed, accepting defeat and moving closer to misty so that the curve of her ass rested over misty’s center. misty’s arms were rather nice, and she’s sure the woman wouldn’t mind cordelia’s closeness- especially since she was the one who was hugging cordelia in the first place. she would simply allow herself this small moment of human connection; this warmth only misty seemed to have, before making her way downstairs to start making breakfast. just a moment, that was it. 

she fell asleep in seconds, a smile etched on her face like it was always meant to be there. 

-x-

when she wakes; the world is bright and she’s alone. this shouldn’t be surprising, but a small childish part of cordelia breaks as she realizes misty is no longer next to her- holding her tight. really, she has no idea why she’s acting like this. misty was..a friend- a friend that she so happened to have sex with- but a friend all the same. (it would’ve been ridiculous to expect her to stay like a lover, and cordelia told herself this as she wrapped a silk robe around her naked body.)

just then, a faint smell of something baking hit her nose. cordelia raised an eyebrow in bewilderment and looked towards her phone on the bedside table. her phone read 9:05, and her eyebrows raised even higher. delphine had a strict schedule to begin preparing the coven’s breakfast at 9:30, and cordelia knew none of the younger witches started waking up until well after 10 o’clock. to say she was lost as to who could’ve possibly been downstairs was an understatement, and she contemplated the decision of going down herself to find out. finally, after a few minutes of debating the pros and cons (she had come to the conclusion that it couldn’t be a murder downstairs; her life wasn’t that nonsensical), cordelia made her way to her closet to throw a robe over her body. (whoever it was wouldn’t have the pleasure of seeing her snatch, even if it was covered by lingerie.)

“what the fuck..?”, the words slipped from her mouth absentmindedly, cordelia’s eyes widening as soft humming reached her ears. the song was far too quiet for her to discern any lyrics; but something about the melody rang familiar in her mind..

cordelia nearly swung herself into the kitchen, only to find misty; still here and not in her swamp and making pancakes- singing along to dreams by fleetwood mac. 

(what. the. fuck.)

“misty”, she started, mouth agape. 

she couldn’t finish her sentence, for her eyes trailed down to what misty was wearing- and she felt her soul leave her body. 

the taller blonde was wearing a t-shirt; cordelia’s t-shirt, something she knew because she wore that shirt before- and it barely covered the full of her ass. she was wearing white lacy panties and an old apron that had tacky lettering spelling out ‘KISS THE COOK’ on the front of it. (honestly, cordelia had never even seen the thing before, and the sight of it on misty was not helping her rapidly beating heart in the slightest.)

misty day was gorgeous, that much was clear. even when she was blind; her eyes mangled and cloudy, cordelia could sense her inner beauty. the swamp witch must’ve been crafted meticulously; the goddess aphrodite taking an especially long time making and designing her face. when her (unofficial) aunt myrtle granted her with her current mismatched eyes; cordelia was struck by just how lovely her friend was on the eyes. a part of her was envious; but the larger majority longed to trace over misty’s features- to carve them into memory so that they would remain there forever. 

the headmistress gaped; and misty laughed. she turned down the heart on the pancake to turn towards the older woman. 

“miss delia?”

cordelia blinked rapidly, a red flush spreading across her cheeks. she stuttered awkwardly; trying to tear her eyes away from misty’s lean form. (it wasn’t working, and she was sure she looked like a complete and total idiot.) 

“misty?! what are you doing?”

misty looked amused by her struggle; before turning back to the pancakes on the stove. “i’m making ya pancakes? are ya alright?”

cordelia scoffs, but she knows she probably looks half insane. “of course i'm alright! i’m just not used to seeing my hookups making me breakfast at-“ she steals a look at the oven clock- “-9:16 a.m, so pardon me if i find it a bit peculiar.” 

“you been sleeping with people other than me?”

“what?! no, i- oh god, no. do you think anyone would want a shriveled old woman like me?” she laughed as she said it; but misty’s stance was cold as she flipped one of the pancakes. cordelia frowned, daring to move closer to the visibly pissed off blonde. 

“misty?”

“ya ain’t shriveled and old, miss delia.” cordelia paused as misty grumbled out, anger coming off her in waves. she didn’t know what to say to that; but the fact that misty was upset made her frown deepen. 

“well, obviously i’m not literally shriveled; but you can’t deny my age. i didn’t mean to upset you, misty. i was just joking.”

“that ain’t a funny joke, miss delia. i mean, damn, how can ya think that of yourself after last night?”

misty turned the heat down completely; not willing to risk burning the remaining pancakes and eggs on the stove. besides, there was more than enough to fill both of them, so she could now give her full attention to the shorter woman who was wearing a large scowl on her face. 

“look, what happened last night was-“

“amazing?”

“-something that we can talk about later. i’m more concerned with why you were making pancakes at 9 in the damn morning. why are you still here?”

she didn’t mean for her voice to crack as it did, and she certainly didn’t mean for misty to develop her own scowl on her pretty, pretty face. cordelia dug her fingers into her palm to resist the urge to grasp misty’s face in her hands- to try and soothe whatever thoughts were running through her mind. (goddamn it, why did she ever open her big mouth?)

“i’m still here,” misty says, moving that much closer to cordelia, “because my mama raised me with better manners than that. and i thought this was obvious; but i like ya, and i feel weird about just leaving ya without telling ya how i feel.”

“..you like me?” cordelia felt as if her heart would explode, all gory and red and stupid; all because of misty fucking day saying she liked her. god, what was going on with her?

misty laughed, a hand coming to gently tilt cordelia’s face upwards. “ya really are blind, huh? do you think i would be doing this if i didn’t like ya?” 

cordelia was about to argue when soft lips pressed against her own; her thoughts fizzling out like dead batteries. she gasped into the kiss, surprise clouding her features, but she didn’t pull away. they kissed until their lips were bruised and their breaths came out heavy, misty pulling back to whisper against cordelia’s kiss-red mouth. 

“i’ll always stay with ya, miss delia. i ain’t never planning on leaving.”

the worst part is how, now, cordelia doesn’t expect her to leave. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudos if you liked this!


End file.
